<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"No Anakin, I won't invite you to the server." by little_dumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708766">"No Anakin, I won't invite you to the server."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling'>little_dumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cody writes fanfiction [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clones, Clones Are People Too, Clueless Cody, Clueless Waxer, Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Personal Crisis, Romance, Space hobby, Tension, implied Boil/Waxer, questioning Waxer, resolving tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waxer learns what it means to understand love, but will he be too late to save whatever is between him and Boil? Cody learns what it means to feel love, but will he be able to admit it to himself?</p><p>Rex learns about patience, and <i>maybe</i> the Jedi should take a page from his book. Anakin learns about fanfiction and Padmé learns it's all too easy to give in. Yoda makes a prophetic announcement to the council and Mace Windu is just <i>done</i> with these mother kriffing councilmen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil &amp; Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cody writes fanfiction [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"No Anakin, I won't invite you to the server."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-I tried to keep track of who exactly would be on the Jedi council this early into the War, but in the end I decided I would have whoever I wanted, so hopefully I didn't get it too wrong. :D Y'all will understand what I mean when you get to that bit.<br/>-Ami = pronounced Am-Ee, like the beginning of Amidala<br/>-a star wars week is 5 days long.</p><p>Me: how do I describe romantic vs platonic love?<br/>My heart: uhhhh, you mean besides sex?<br/>Me: Yes, I've had non-sexual, romantic relationships. I know they feel different than platonic love.<br/>My heart: (shrug) How do you even describe a feeling?<br/>Me: frick. I didn't realize writing this story would make me have to try to quantify love, yikes! I did my best, apologizes if it's not how you feel love, I could only write what <i>I</i> know. :)</p><p>Translations:<br/><i>vod</i>: brother/sister, singular<br/><i>vod'e</i>: brothers/sisters, plural<br/><i>shebs</i>: behind, butt<br/><i>Su'cuy</i>: Hi / informal hello<br/><i>Me'vaar ti gar?</i>: how are you?<br/><i>vercopaa gar verd'ika mirshko'ar</i>: May your new soldiers (shinies) be courageous<br/><i>Osik</i>: dung, impolite<br/>GAR: Grand Army of the Republic<br/>GNR: Grand Navy of the Republic (people like Tarkin and Yularen are in the Navy as opposed to the Army).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><b>[Republic_Queen_14]</b>, <i><b>[IhateRations24]</b> has sent you a private message request.</i></p><p>
  <i>Will you accept?</i>
</p><p>Padmé clicked yes.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Hi! First, I want to say thank-you for the wonderful feedback you gave me last week, in our messages. I have been considering your advice and using it as I've been working on chapter 5 of “The Forbidden Love”.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Also, I read the newest chapter to your story “We Are One Through the Force” earlier today on my break, but didn't get the chance to review it. It was wonderful! I'll go over there later and leave a proper review. But how you wrote Skywalker realizing he was attracted to his master was so subtle and masterfully done! Honestly, you are a master of description.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Oh stop it IhateRations24, you are going to make me blush!</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] I think we've talked long enough that you can call me by my given name if you'd like. It's Cody.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Nice to meet you Cody. And you must call me Ami, it's not my full name, but only a few of my friends call me Ami.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Thank-you Ami. I had something... intense happen to me today. And I could really use some advice from a friend. I remember you telling me a bit about your marriage and how difficult it is when your husband travels for work. Most of my friends here haven't been in any long-term relationships and I don't know who else to turn to.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Of course. What's wrong?</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] My... brother pointed out today that I have feelings for someone. And once he did, a lot of things started making sense. I think... I feel very deeply for him. And I... well I don't know what do to.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Are you scared to tell him?</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Yes. But that's not all. I've never noticed him at all interested in me. I don't even know if he's interested in men!</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] That is tricky. Is there anyone close to him, that you could ask if they've noticed him being interested in men? At least then you might know if you have a shot.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] No. And that's the worst part. He's my supervisor at work. I don't want to make things awkward between up.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] *us.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Oh dear. That is quite the dilemma. That's a difficult situation to advise on. I don't want to tell you the wrong thing and then you lose your job.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] I'll lose more than my job. Maybe even my life. But you do think I should tell him then? If you're thinking I could lose my job, you must think I should tell him.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] You're life... what? Are you safe? Do you need me to help you get out of somewhere?</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Sorry. I shouldn't have even said that. It's just... sometimes I feel very frustrated with the limitations my position affords.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] And don't worry about that. I am alright where I am. A lot of people need me, and I wouldn't leave any of them for the world. Back to the original question. You think I should tell him?</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Alright, I will ignore that for now. Please do tell me if you need help though. I have some very well-off friends and we might be able to help.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Thanks.</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] Before you decide whether or not to tell him, there's something you need to ask yourself. Would being with him, no matter the risks, be worth it if he felt the same?</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] ...yes. I think so. Being with him would be... amazing. But I can't tell if he even likes me! You really think I should tell him?</p>
  <p>[Republic_Queen_14] I do. As he's your superior, he won't ever be able to act on any feelings he has, whether they are there or not. He could get in far worse trouble than you ever could, as his employee.</p>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Debatable, but I get what you're saying. So you think I should just go for it?</p>
  <p><span class="u">Send message as <b>[Republic_Queen_14]</b>:</span><br/>
I think you should find a way to tell him when both of you are somewhere private and safe from outside ridicule. Tell him plainly you like him, and you would like to try going out with him someti-</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Padmé quickly locked the 'pad as she heard someone enter her apartment through the front door.</p><p>“Ani? What are you doing here?” She asked her husband from where she was subtly trying to stuff her personal 'pad under a pillow on the couch.</p><p>“I'm just looking for my comm, I thought I left it here last night. I'll be needing it right away, unfortunately, we're being recalled to the front,” her husband said, walking towards the bedroom.</p><p>“But you just started your leave, yesterday.” Padmé got up, and moved towards the bedroom so she could help her husband look for his comm unit.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “The 212th left a few days ago, headed for another destination, and now they have been rerouted towards Ryloth. The situation with the locals is critical there, but since original reports said the conflict with CIS was small, the council was hoping the 212th would be enough. But this morning, new intelligence came out of the region that the CIS forces there are larger and stronger than we originally thought. The 501st needs to go in to back Obi-Wan up.”</p><p>She followed him into the bedroom, and watched as he went over to look in the nightstand on his side of the bed. “I'll miss you while you're gone,” she said sadly. She would be glad when the war was over. Neither of their jobs were safe even without it, but she imagined it would be easier to say goodbye if he wasn't always leaving to fight in conflicts where he was being constantly shot at and bombed.</p><p>He turned and smiled sadly at her. “I'll miss you while I'm gone, too.” He bent down, looking under the bed and made a noise of satisfied discovery. He stood back up, holding the comm unit high in victory.</p><p>He came up to kiss her, but paused before their lips caught. “Don't think I didn't notice you looking guilty and hiding your 'pad in the couch when I came in, earlier.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, sometimes he could be the absolute worst with his jealousy. “It was nothing. I was just chatting with a friend on the 'Net.”</p><p>“A friend,” he stepped back, his smile gone. “Is this friend a male?”</p><p>She sighed in exasperation. “Ani, don't you have to get back to the temple so you can deploy with your troops?” With Anakin, sometimes thought-redirection worked, sometimes it didn't.</p><p>“We're not leaving until 2100. I have plenty of time to hear exactly who you were talking with, and what you could possibly be talking with a <i>male</i> about over the 'Net when your secure senate comm wasn't an option.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, not impressed with this line of questioning. She wasn't some captured war criminal for him to interrogate, and even said so.</p><p>He laughed darkly, “If you were a captured war criminal, you would already be in chains, my dear. Now stop trying to distract me.”</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about. The friend I was talking to is gay. Well, I think he's gay.”</p><p>Anakin frowned and tilted his head. “How do you know?”</p><p>“Because he told me he likes a man.”</p><p>“He could just not care about gender, or any of a number of different sexualities. But I can hear an 'and' in your voice. There's another reason you think he's gay,” he pushed.</p><p>“Well, the other <i>reason</i> is I think he wrote a love story about himself and a very well-known male... celebrity.” Padmé hesitated on the last word: it came out a bit more wavering than she would have liked. And Anakin had always been able to tell when she was lying.</p><p>“Celebrity,” he said while folding his arms, his face upset.</p><p>She sighed, looking up to the roof, <i>Force help me</i>.</p><p>She didn't think Anakin was ready to hear about fanfiction, or the fact that so many people seemed to be writing it about the Jedi. But well... she would rather not have him leave for battle distracted and trying to figure out what she had been lying about. It was liable to get him shot by CIS forces. So maybe it would be better if she could just admit to her fascination with fanfiction.</p><p>And once he'd found out, of course he'd want to know more. Hopefully he would be able to get over how many users wrote sexual and non-sexual stories about his master.</p><p>“So there's this type of writing online, where fans...” She started hesitantly.</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Cody carefully shut and locked the small electronic safe that he was required to keep his Command 'pad in when he wasn't using it, as according to Republic military code.</p><p>He'd just finished his paperwork for the night. He had a couple hours before he needed to hit the rack to get some well needed sleep. But before that he would grab some quick rations from the cafeteria and use any remaining time working on Chapter 5 of his story, “The Forbidden Love”.</p><p>The outpouring of love for Chapter 4 made him anxious to get this next one finished and posted before their next engagement took up all his time.</p><p>He turned and opened the door to the hall only to be startled to find Waxer, standing silently there, fist raised to knock. Cody took a step back in surprise, he hadn't even heard him approach the door. All clones had slightly augmented hearing, so he often heard vod'e as they approached. The only one who always seemed to be able to sneak up on him was the General.</p><p>“Waxer. What are you doing here?” Cody asked his best Lieutenant in surprise.</p><p>Waxer was in his formal officer uniform: black synthcloth jacket, black brimmed cap, black belted pants and black synthleather boots. He was panting and his smooth chestnut complexion was paler than Cody had ever seen it.</p><p>“What's wrong?” He asked his friend and subordinate, concerned.</p><p>Waxer just stared at him, his expression one of devastation.</p><p>Cody looked up and down the quiet hallway, as two troopers walked by. “Maybe you'd better come in,” he moved back so Waxer could squeeze past him.</p><p>Looks like he wasn't going to get dinner or time to work on his story, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“You what?!” Cody sat down on his desk in shock. Ignoring the fact that his armored <i>shebs</i> had probably just sat down on his favourite pen and probably cracked it's plasteel shell.</p><p>“I kissed Boil,” Waxer mumbled, face in his hands. He'd taken the only visitors chair in Cody's office, it was a horribly uncomfortable seat, but Waxer didn't seem to notice. “I don't know what I was kriffing thinking.”</p><p>“Waxer...” Cody said calmly, trying to figure out what to say to his <i>vod</i>. “...Why?”</p><p>“It was that stupid story you wrote! I started wondering if maybe Boil and I should be together if everyone seemed to think we should.” Waxer looked up at him, his eyes were slowly turning red and tears were leaking down his cheeks. </p><p>“What?” Cody felt the bottom drop about of his world. How had Waxer found out about his fanfiction? If anyone reported him, any of his superiors in the GAR or the GNR could bring him up on charges. He could even be disciplined for just writing and posting it on that decommissioned 'pad, let alone writing something like that about a superior.</p><p>“The one about me and Boil.”</p><p>Cody frowned, now confused. “What are talking about?”</p><p>Waxer gulped, looking away from Cody, an expression of guilt rippling across his face. “You've been acting so strange lately. Different. Happy. We wanted to know why. So we, I mean, a few of us broke into your office and read the stories you've been writing on your 'pad. Mostly that one you wrote about Rex and the General,” Waxer added shyly.</p><p>The man took a deep breath and continued. “When we were putting it away, Gearshift said there was one about Boil and I. And it's been weighing on my mind ever since! If you saw something between Boil and me, there must be something there, right? So then, I kept thinking about it...”</p><p>Cody just sat there silently, letting Waxer talk out what was truly bothering the man.</p><p>“Well, I thought, maybe you were right. Maybe we would make sense together like that. I love him more than any other brother. I know him. I know his soul. He's a good man. But I'd never thought about him <i>romantically</i> before. And what if he's <i>it</i> for me? But what if he's not? What if it's just curiosity? But I couldn't talk to him. And I was at my wit's end! So I just kissed him!”</p><p>Waxer stuck his face back in his hands, leaning over his knees. “I think I screwed everything up,” his muffled voice sounded desperate and sad.</p><p>“How did it make you feel?” Cody asked him quietly.</p><p>Waxer looked up at him, brows furrowing.</p><p>“When you kissed him,” Cody had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I dunno. No different really than before the kiss. I still kind of wanted to throw up all over his face because of how scared I was,” Waxer laughed bitterly.</p><p>“How did he react?”</p><p>“He just stood there. He didn't even move or speak,” Waxer's voice was small, his eyes shut in pain. “I've ruined everything between us, haven't I?”</p><p>“I don't think you have,” Cody said with certainty.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Whatever it is that Boil feels for you, Waxer, he loves you. You're his best friend. Whether he <i>is</i> interested in you romantically or wants to just remain friends, your actions won't change that. You know,” Cody stood and walked around his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the datapad he used for writing his stories. “We're gonna have to have a long talk about breaking into people's offices and invading their privacy. But I think you should probably read exactly what Gearshift was teasing you over.”</p><p>Cody unlocked the 'pad and pulled up the file that hadn't been touched since he first wrote it. He handed the 'pad across for Waxer to read.</p><p>“I would like to write a story,” Waxer read the notes Cody had written aloud, “About two brothers who have a deep and loving friendship. A friendship so strong it could survive any hardship. I could use Boil and Waxer's friendship as a model for the characters. They're a good example of strong, independent people who have learned to depend on each other. To protect their identities I could change their names. Or, I could also change the main characters to two Jedi who...” Waxer trailed off as he realized the rest were just plot ideas for a few different stories. “Oh,” he exhaled softly.</p><p>“I never did write it,” Cody said with deprecation. “I was too focused on the romance story I've been working on. Maybe you can understand that?”</p><p>Waxer looked up at him, his eyes blank with shock. “I was fretting over nothing.”</p><p>“Yes.” Cody said dryly, taking back the 'pad and putting it away.</p><p>“But I still might have kriffed things up with Boil.”</p><p>“Didn't you just read what I wrote?” Cody huffed with exasperation. “ 'A friendship so strong it could survive any hardship.' Just talk to him, Waxer.”</p><p>“What if he's interested in moving our relationship to something more romantic?”</p><p>“Would <i>you</i> want that?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Waxer admitted. “What if he's more interested in going back to just being friends?”</p><p>“Would that be better?”</p><p>“I still don't know,” Waxer said softly.</p><p>“Then I think you need to figure that out before you talk to him, Waxer.”</p><p>“But how?” Waxer whined.</p><p>“You think <i>I</i> know?” Cody said incredulously.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Cody shook his head. “I don't know, Waxer. I've never been in a relationship.”</p><p>“So what do I do?” Waxer looked up at him, a tear sparkling on his lower eyelashes.</p><p>It hit Cody how young Waxer was. How young all the <i>vod'e</i> were. It was like the blind leading the blind. “I think we need to ask someone who's been a relationship before.”</p><p>“Longshot?” Waxer guessed.</p><p>Cody rolled his eyes. Fucking around with almost anything that could move and give consent, wasn't someone who had healthy and deep relationships that could give them advice. “No, the General.”</p><p>Waxer's eyes widened in shock and fear.</p>
<hr/><p>At first, Waxer hadn't wanted to go to the General for advice. But Cody had been able to convince him that the General was a kind man who would do whatever he could to help, and wouldn't judge either of them.</p><p>Once Waxer had finally agreed, Cody had dragged him off towards the General's office, where the man was most likely to be at this time of night.</p><p>On the way, Cody had made Waxer swear that he wouldn't breath a word about Cody's fanfiction to anyone. In exchange, Cody would let their little group of criminals off easy for breaking into his office. Oh they would still all scrub toilets, they just wouldn't be forced to continually scrub them until the end of time.</p><p>“Then how do we explain the situation?” Waxer said with naivety.</p><p>“Just say someone mentioned the idea, instead of mentioning you learned about it from my stories.”</p><p>“I don't think this is a good idea, Commander.” Waxer said nervously, “He's probably busy. And anyway he doesn't need to be bothered by this silly problem.”</p><p>“It's not silly to you, and it's not silly to me. I'd rather my best Lieutenant not be distracted by his love life while we're in battle.”</p><p>Waxer flushed at the praise and looked away just as they came up to the door to Obi-Wan's quarters.</p><p>Cody knocked on the durasteel door and heard the cultured voice call “Enter,” from inside.</p><p>Cody opened the door and pulled Waxer inside by his arm, ignoring Waxer's yelp of surprise.</p>
<hr/><p>General Kenobi was sitting at his desk, looking through a datapad, face tense with thought.</p><p>“Cody, Waxer?” He looked up and frowned at their entrance.</p><p>“General, is this a bad time?” Cody asked tentatively. The General had told Cody his door was always open for him, for professional <i>or</i> personal matters.</p><p>“No, it's fine,” He smiled and stood.</p><p>As the only one in armour, Cody was slightly taller than the other two, while out of armour the General was probably slightly taller than both him and Waxer. Cody wasn't sure why that the kind of detail had caught Cody's spinning mind, despite the serious matter at hand. But for a moment, he wondered if their similar heights would make kissing easier. Only as a thought for his Captain Rock story, of course.</p><p>Cody mentally shook himself, focusing on the matter at hand. If the General had been anyone else, Cody would have never suggested bringing the subject before him.</p><p>Some Jedi, he knew, discouraged relationships between the <i>vod'e</i>, just as the long-necks had, but not General Kenobi. He knew almost every <i>vod</i>'s name under his direct command. He knew their personalities, their strengths, their open relationships and even some of their hobbies. He was always kind and non-judgemental, no matter what he learned about the men. He was an incredible man.</p><p>“Everything alright?” The General asked in concern, looking between them and noticing their serious demeanour.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Cody spoke. Waxer looked frozen in terror, so Cody might have to help him open up a bit. “We came here for a bit of personal advice.”</p><p>“Oh,” The General nodded, smiling encouragingly, “Well then go on, I'm all ears.”</p><p>“Waxer,” Cody nodded at his <i>vod</i> and then nudged the man's arm with his elbow.</p><p>“Do you need a moment to collect yourself?” The General said kindly. When there was no response from Waxer, he tried again. “It's alright if you change your mind, Waxer. I'm here if you need me. But if you'd rather not talk to me, that's fine too.”</p><p>Seeing the soft empathy on the General's face seemed to motivate his silent brother. “It's just... I think I've done something really bad, General... To Boil.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked then he gestured to the chairs across the desk from his own and sat back down. Cody was sure Obi-Wan had sat down to seem less intimidating, and it seemed to be working because Waxer's shoulders relaxed even further, and his <i>vod</i> plopped down in one of the chairs, wearily.</p><p>“A week ago, I—” Waxer looked over at Cody and Cody guessed Waxer was trying to mentally edit out Cody and his fanfiction's involvement in his story. “<i>Someone</i>, gave me the impression that people thought Boil and I were together. Like... romantically.”</p><p>The General nodded for him to go on, his face kind.</p><p>“And it kind of stuck in my head. I couldn't stop <i>thinking</i> about it. Wondering if they were right? But I just couldn't figure it out. And I felt like I had no one to talk to. So I saw Boil, and thought I would see what he had to say,” Waxer paused, his cheeks flushing. “Everything felt so complicated at the time, but saying it out loud <i>to you</i> makes it sound so simple.”</p><p>“Emotions are never simple,” The General smiled. “They may seem so when you talk about them. But they are so essential to who we are and how we act. Even I have moments where I struggle to understand why I'm feeling a certain way or what I should do about it, and I have a lot more life experience than you do,” his voice was soft and understanding.</p><p>Cody listened quietly from beside Waxer, absorbing everything the General was saying.</p><p>“There's no shame in feeling confused or not knowing how to respond to an emotion. Or even not being sure what that emotion is,” The General continued. “You will continue to learn about yourself and your emotions, but they are not so simply dealt with. Emotions aren't simple for any sentient.”</p><p>Waxer nodded, his brow furrowed as he took in the General's words.</p><p>“What happened when you told Boil about this?” The General asked gently.</p><p>Waxer got a look of pure horror on his face. “That's just it, General, I didn't know how to tell him so I kissed him.”</p><p>“And then what happened?” The General encouraged him gently.</p><p>“I ran away,” Waxer looked down at the floor in shame. “He looked so shocked. And not in a good way. How to I face him again? And then what do I say? I still don't even know how I feel?” Waxer gushed his thoughts, not meeting either of their eyes.</p><p>“Well,” the General said slowly. “I can't speak for Boil, obviously. But I know you two have a very deep friendship, and I imagine he would want to address this with you, no matter the outcome. He wouldn't want any misunderstandings between you two to hurt you. As for your feelings... How do you feel about Boil? What do you think of when you think about him?”</p><p>Waxer's brow furrowed in thought. “Well, I love him, more than anyone I've ever known. His opinion matters to me more than anyone's. I want to tell him all my secrets, even when I can't find the words. But... I don't want to have sex with him.”</p><p>“That's fine,” the General said kindly. “There are many valid and fulfilling relationships, romantic and <i>not</i> romantic, that don't include sex. Including deep friendships, found family relationships and non-physical romantic relationships. Take my relationship with Anakin... err, General Skywalker. I have known him since he was a small boy and he is my closest friend. When we're together we're like too sides of a coin and can work together seamlessly without even needing to speak.”</p><p>All the <i>vod'e</i> had seen the two work together, and it was amazing to watch how in sync they were.</p><p>“He's as dear to me as a brother, and I love him as my best friend. I have no interest in ever having a romantic or sexual relationship with him, and never will. On the other hand, I have a dear friend, who shall remain nameless. He has someone in his life that he loves with all his heart in a romantic way, but he and his partner are neither sexually compatible, nor would they be interested in making their relationship sexual. They remain close emotionally and rely on each other for deep support and love. Neither relationships are right or wrong, and both come from deep and selfless love.”</p><p>“Then how do I know which relationship I might have with Boil?”</p><p>“I'm sorry, I can't answer that. Both types of love feel opposite to <i>me</i>, but they might feel different to other people. Only you can decide what your love for Boil is.”</p><p>Waxer huffed and smiled up at the General, shyly. “That doesn't really help, General.”</p><p>“I don't know what else to say, I worry I could lead you down a path that doesn't work for you.”</p><p>“Please,” Waxer said, “How can I tell the difference between the two?”</p><p>The General sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “It's not an easy question to answer, even if there <i>was</i> a right answer. I could tell you what those two types of love mean to me, if that would help.”</p><p>Waxer nodded.</p><p>“I suppose that in my friendships, or non-romantic loves, I want to be near them, I want to care for them. I want to talk with them and enjoy their presence. Whenever we're apart, I might miss them, but I can handle waiting to see them again. If they're with someone else romantically, while they feel safe and happy, I am happy for them.</p><p>“Whereas my romantic loves, in the past, I want to be near them and care for them. When we're apart, my heart sometimes aches for them, but I can handle it. I don't like the idea of them being with anyone else romantically. I want to kiss and hold and love them all the time.”</p><p>The General paused, eyes far away, then he looked at Waxer. “I'm sorry, I don't know if that's any help. And again, you may have different experiences and feelings than I do.”</p><p>“No, that was helpful. Thank-you General.” Waxer said, meeting the other man's eyes briefly before looking away again, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“You know, don't you,” the General smiled sunnily at Waxer's expression. “I imagine that whatever your heart is telling you right now, Waxer, that is your answer.”</p><p>Waxer looked over from his contemplation of the wall and nodded.</p><p>“Now we just have to find Boil,” Cody smiled at his <i>vod</i>.</p>
<hr/><p>Boil was sitting back against the wall of his bunk when Cody and Waxer found him. He had a ragged paperback novel in his hand, but his eyes were still, not seeing the words in front of him. His mind far away, rather than immersed in the story.</p><p>Waxer froze on the threshold of the bunk room and took a shuddering breath. “I can't do this.”</p><p>“Yes you can, <i>vod</i>. I know you can. Just remember, no matter what, you two love each other. You're best friends and you can get through anything together,” Cody encouraged him quietly and then pushed Waxer across the threshold.</p><p>Boil looked up from his book, at the sudden movement, and locked eyes with Waxer. “Waxer,” his voice was deep and serious.</p><p>“Boil,” Waxer chewed on his lip, nervously. He took a step forward, seeing the openness in his brother's eyes, but folded his arms protectively across his chest.</p><p>Boil stood from his bunk, dropped his book and moved quickly to meet his brother, reaching out and grabbing his elbows. “Waxer, I want you to know, whatever you need from me, you have it.”</p><p>“You don't even know what I--”</p><p>“Hush,” Boil cut him off, his expression intense and sure. “I... I've always considered myself mostly attracted to only women, but I love you more than I love anyone or anything. If you need something like that from me, I would be willing to give it a go. To try anything for you.”</p><p>Waxer looked into his <i>vod</i>'s eyes, face slack with shock. “Boil,” his whispered, his eyes filling with tears. “I love you too. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You're too good to me.”</p><p>Boil's face softened and he smiled at best friend, and Waxer smiled back, eyes still damp.</p><p>Cody watched the two hug, faces mashed into each others shoulder, arms hooked tightly around each others backs.</p><p>He smiled to himself and left, sure they'd work it out from there.</p>
<hr/><p>“What do you mean this server's full of fiction based on the Jedi?!” Anakin said, eyes wide and horrified, fists clenched. “That's weird!”</p><p>Anakin had accepted the notion of fanfiction without blinking. The idea of writing stories about one's favourite media didn't seem strange to him at all. Even the fact that Padmé enjoyed writing it herself, didn't seem to faze him. He admitted that she was a very creative person and was glad she had an outlet for her creativity.</p><p>...But the idea that so many people were writing stories like that about the Jedi seemed to really upset him.</p><p>“Well,” Padmé said dryly, “I don't think it's that weird. There's ones based on politicians too. I don't read or write those, just because it would be a little too difficult for me to write something like that and then look other senators in the eye while we're arguing about bills.”</p><p>“But it's okay if these stories are about the Jedi?” Anakin said, his left eye twitching slightly.</p><p>“They are just meant in good fun!” She was glad she hadn't mentioned that the first story she'd ever written had been about Anakin and another male. And she was doubly glad she hadn't mentioned the one she was currently working, which was about Anakin and Obi-Wan together.</p><p>There was just something fun about writing Obi-Wan as a character. She now knew why so many people on the server wrote stories about him. He was a lovely subject to write about. And the thought of Anakin and Obi-Wan together like that... let's just say the idea set her on fire.</p><p>Anakin glared at her. “Good fun how?”</p><p>“Most of them are slice of life stories, or tasteful art pieces or... romances.” She trailed off at the end, tucking a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Romances,” Anakin said, deadpan. “About who?”</p><p>“Oh you know, just some well known Jedi, some of the officers in the GAR and clone army, people like that.”</p><p>Anakin went completely still, his eyes intently narrowed and staring into the distance. She called this his “thinking” face. Whenever he was trying to decide how he felt about something big like this, he would just stop and stare into the distance as he thought everything through. She wondered if Obi-Wan hated seeing it as much as she did. It was kind of intense and a bit creepy.</p><p>After about ten minutes of silence, in which Padmé had relocated to the couch and was finishing her reply to [IhateRations24], he finally spoke again.</p><p>“I want to see it.”</p><p>“No Ani, you have to be invited to the server,” Padmé frowned at him from over the top of the 'pad.</p><p>“You're my wife, you can invite me.”</p><p>Padmé felt her own eye twitch. If he got himself kicked off the server for poor behaviour like shouting at all the users for writing stories about his master (and honestly, she could imagine him doing that), she would get kicked off too. As she would have been the one to invite him.</p><p>She was just starting to enjoy the friendship she was building with [IhateRations24], who she had been pretty sure was a high-ranking officer in the clone army, from how he talked about certain military aspects in his stories. And then he'd just now revealed his name was Cody. So [IhateRations24] had to be Commander Cody. That meant that Commander Cody was in love with Obi-Wan, his Jedi General.</p><p><i>Damn, those two would be super cute together</i>, she sighed happily at the thought of Cody and Obi-Wan as a couple.</p><p>“Nope,” she replied to her husband, popping the “p”.</p><p>“Please Padmé,” Anakin said softly, his eyes wide and sad, “I want to see. I need to <i>understand</i>.”</p><p>She felt herself giving in. She still wanted to say no, but she'd always had a hard time saying no to his puppy-dog eyes. It was why she'd agreed to marry him in the first place.</p><p>She opened up the home page and clicked the invite button. She was going to regret this, she was sure.</p><p>And she was definitely going to ask for a divorce if he got her kicked off the server with his shenanigans.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody was walking towards his tiny officer's quarters, having given up on dinner or a chance to write that night, when his comm beeped with an incoming call.</p><p>Cody flicked his fingers over the buttons to answer it, voice only.</p><p>“<i>Su'cuy, vod</i>!” Rex's voice came over the speaker.</p><p>“Rex,” Cody smiled softly, glad he was just about at his own door, so he could take the call in privacy. “<i>Me'vaar ti gar</i>?”</p><p>“I've been better,” Rex sighed.</p><p>Cody closed his quarters door behind him and turned on the holoprojector on his comm. His brother's face popped up out of the emitter.</p><p>“It's been a long mission,” Rex continued. “But we're pulling in to Coruscant tomorrow, officially on a week's leave!” He smiled in shades of blue.</p><p>“Lucky you,” Cody grinned at his brother. “We're just back out again. We're due to pick up a new platoon of shinies from Kamino.”</p><p>“<i>Vercopaa gar verd'ika mirshko'ar</i>,” Rex said, tone serious, but a tiny smirk curled the edges of his lips. <i>May your shinies be courageous</i>.</p><p>“Like you were?” Cody laughed, remembering how terrified Rex had been when he'd first left Kamino. Rex had been shaking like a leaf as he'd been loaded onto the transports Cody had been overseeing. Back when the General and Skywalker had still been working together, and Skywalker had still been a Commander.</p><p>Cody had been fresh off the battlefield from Genosis and had taken the time to comfort his <i>vod</i>. He'd looked so small in his shiny armour, even though he'd already been fully grown, and the same height as Cody. And now look at him, Captain of a company and current acting Colonel of the 501st.</p><p>“Shut up,” Rex said, perturbed. “Here you are making fun of me when I called you to talk about...”</p><p>Cody didn't like how Rex had trailed off into silence, a slightly sad look on his brother's face. “What's wrong?” He asked, concerned.</p><p>“I got an interesting piece of comm mail from Gearshift the other day.”</p><p>Cody frowned, he hadn't expected Rex to say that. He hadn't even realized Rex and Gearshift knew each other.</p><p>“He sent me a file, with a story in it.”</p><p>Cody swallowed uncomfortably, his stomach swooping for the second time today. <i>Did <b>everyone</b> know about his story?! Could he expect the General to walk in the room and tell Cody he knew too?</i> “Oh?” Cody said feigning obliviousness, unfortunately very unconvincingly.</p><p>Rex cocked one dark eyebrow. “Imagine my surprise when I read it...” His <i>vod</i> trailed off, waiting for Cody to explain himself.</p><p>But Rex would not get away with using a technique that <i>Cody</i> had taught him, as a way to get guilty subordinates to confess to mischief. “Was it interesting?” He said instead, face blank.</p><p>“<i>Osik</i>, Cody!” Rex shouted through the comm speaker. “It was about me, or a version of me, in love with General Kenobi. As you very well know, since you wrote the dang thing.”</p><p>“Look,” Cody held up his hands defensively. “I didn't mean—”</p><p>“You didn't mean to write a character in my likeness, with a name similar to mine, so if any Jedi or GAR officers read it, they <i>wouldn't</i> think it was me confessing my love for a superior officer?!”</p><p>Cody winced, <i>well when he put it that way</i>.</p><p>Rex sighed and rubbed his bristly, shaved head. “Look <i>vod</i>, I understand what you were trying to do. Maybe better than you yourself understand. I'm not mad. How could I be, when your feelings are so clear.”</p><p>“Feelings?” Cody said, confused. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, like it knew something that Cody didn't. Like it knew that he was on the edge of a huge discovery.</p><p>“Oh <i>vod</i>,” Rex said sadly.</p><p>“I don't understand.”</p><p>“I know you don't,” Rex said, eyes kind, but pitying. “You know, when we took our Galactic Literature course on Kamino, the Mando who was in charge of my class said something I'll never forget.” Rex was looking into his eyes. There was a question in his brother's expression, as if he was asking whether it was the right thing to do to tell Cody this.</p><p>Cody could only stare dumbly at him, waiting for his <i>vod</i> to continue.</p><p>Rex must have finally come to a decision, for he started speaking again. “He said something to the effect of: When an author writes, they are showing a reflection of themselves. Whether it's a part of their personality, something they've experienced, or their <i>feelings</i>.”</p><p>Rex looked at him, expectantly. As if he'd suddenly revealed the world to Cody.</p><p>Cody wrinkled his brow in confusion. He knew that he used his own experiences to tell his story. It was how he gave his characters depth.</p><p>Rex sighed, looking away. “Force help me,” he muttered under his breath. “Cody when I read that story, I saw into your heart. I saw your feelings.”</p><p>And then he paused, waiting for Cody to catch up.</p><p>And when it hit him, Cody wasn't sure if he wanted to deny the accusation or curl up in a ball and cry. “You don't think that I... that I...”</p><p>“Have feelings for General Kenobi?” Rex said patiently.</p><p>“I can't. I—I just wanted to tell a good story. A good love story,” Cody shook his head.</p><p>“Then why was it about Kenobi and me? Was I a stand in for you?”</p><p>Cody shook his head forcefully. “No, no.” Cody took in a shuddering breath. “No,” he whispered to himself. “It can't be. I don't...”</p><p>Rex just looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>Cody remembered the smile the General had given him earlier, when he'd gotten up to lead Waxer out of the man's office. How his stomach had clenched for just a second at that smile.</p><p>
  <i>Oh Kriff.</i>
</p><p>“I'm here, <i>vod</i>,” Rex smiled sadly at him.</p><p>Cody stared at the blue image of his brother.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody was finally on the edge of falling asleep when his comm chimed, notifying him of a message from the General. Sleep had been elusive for the past few hours. He'd honestly been worried he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. The conversation he'd had with Rex was going on a loop in his head, over and over again.</p><p>And then, because his brain liked to torture him, he started going back through every time he'd been in the same room as the General. The times he'd stood next to him, talked to him, listened to him, noticed so many little details about him.</p><p>His smile haunted Cody, his voice soothed him, his presence calmed him. But Cody had just thought that every <i>vod'e</i> felt that way around their Jedi. He didn't know that he... was the only one.</p><p>Cody was stripped down to a clean body suit, lying in his bunk, unable to sleep for all the images and conversations that kept floating through his mind. When he'd finally felt the mental and emotional exhaustion of the day start to turn his brain off.</p><p>He'd been so close to finally getting some sleep when his comm beeped very early in the ship's day-cycle morning.</p><p>“The 212th is needed on Ryloth immediately,” his General had written to him. “The people there are in crisis from CIS attacks. We will have to wait to stop by Kamino until after we can gain a foothold on Ryloth. I have already informed the bridge of our change in destination and they have made the needed course corrections to our route. Meet me at 0800 ship time, on the bridge to go over the incoming intelligence reports. We'll need to make a plan for our arrival in the Ryloth system in 3 day cycles.” And then he'd signed his name.</p><p>Cody drew his finger slowly over the words <i>Obi-Wan Kenobi</i> and sighed. </p><p>He wasn't going to get any sleep that night. There were only a couple hours left anyways. He sat up and began to put his armour back on. He might as well do something useful.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody turned on his writing 'pad and logged on to <span class="u">FicAndTheForce</span>. He needed someone to talk to. Rex had been great, but he hadn't ever been in love. And it would be helpful if the person he talked to was someone who could give him an outsiders perspective.</p><p><b>[IhateRations24]</b>, <i>you have sent [Republic_Queen_14] a private message request.</i></p><p>As he waited, he leaned his head into his hands, breathing slowly. He was lucky that she was listed online right now, but he had no idea if she would even accept his request.</p><p><b>[Republic_Queen_14]</b> <i>has accepted your request.</i></p><p>Cody lifted his head at the ping and quickly began typing.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[IhateRations24] Hi! First, I want to say thank-you for the wonderful feedback...</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>For the next three days, Cody spent every waking moment either devising strategy with General Kenobi on the bridge, or talking with his officers about their squads and platoons. They hadn't had the opportunity to add any new soldiers to their battalion before they landed on Ryloth, but they still had a lot of strong men.</p><p>Whenever Cody had time before an engagement, he always liked to review the squads performances to see if there were any brothers that needed bolstering before they confronted a new enemy. Any advantage Cody could give his <i>vod'e</i>, in battle, he would do his utmost best to give.</p><p>He also had his Lieutenant's check the physical fitness of their troops before battle. They made sure no past injuries effected their brothers physical performance, and no past grievances effected their brothers ability to fight co-cooperatively in their platoons.</p><p>Any found problems were worked through with their whole platoon. Cody didn't send men back to Kamino for performance issues for decommissioning, instead each platoon worked to use each brother to their best ability. And if any brother's illness or injury made them unable to work cohesively, they were moved to a new platoon that was tasked with less physical work like communications, camp set-up or supply chain.</p><p>All this work meant Cody was too busy to think about his personal revelation on his feelings for General Kenobi. Well... almost too busy.</p><p>When he spent time with the General working on a battle plan, Cody had to be very careful in keeping his full attention on the strategies and not awkwardly focusing on how nice Obi-Wan looked, sounded, or smelled at any given moment. <i>Force, his General really was a beautiful man.</i></p><p>And when he slipped, Cody was grateful that his General seemed so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice Cody's distraction.</p><p>The day finally arrived where their cruiser would drop out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Ryloth, and Cody and his men were ready.</p><p>As Cody oversaw the platoons loading into their drop ships or starfighters, he spared one brief thought for chapter 5 of his story. He had told the form he would finish and upload the new chapter yesterday, and before the new mission had come up, he really had thought he would have finished it by then.</p><p><i>Oh well,</i> he thought to himself, <i>I guess they'll have to wait for that update until this is all over.</i></p><p>Besides, Cody had more important problems. Not only did he have to make sure he, his General and his brothers made it through this conflict in one piece, but finding the best time and way to tell the General how he felt would had to wait until they were all safe. So a story update would just have to wait even longer.</p><p>Cody nodded to all of his Captains as they made their checks and gave Cody their all clear. The people of Ryloth were waiting for them, and the <i>vod'e</i> were ready to help.</p>
<hr/><p>“If that concludes the last order of business, we'll end this session.”</p><p>“Actually,” Master Mundi spoke up after Mace finished, sounding surprisingly hesitant when he usually had such a confident and strong-willed manner. “I was wondering where Master Kenobi was this session.”</p><p>“Just arrived on Ryloth the 212th has. Sent to join them two days ago, the 501st did. And leaving tomorrow to support them, Master Windu is,” Yoda said informatively.</p><p>“Alright,” Master Mundi lilted his head in contemplation, “Because I was wondering if we could talk about something I saw on the GAR fan server a couple nights ago. A story called <i>The Forbidden Love</i>?”</p><p>Mace groaned lowly, and noticed a couple of sleepy Masters look a little more interested and awake in their chairs. “You and everyone else in the temple. It's all anyone can talk about. Despite the fact that I know most of the temple isn't even on the server. How far and wide this story has been passed is shocking.”</p><p>Yoda laughed. “Salty, Master Windu is, because no one has written such a story about him.”</p><p>“That's not—!” Mace shouted and paused, taking a deep breath and trying to let out his anger. He felt the vein in his temple start to throb in sympathy.</p><p>“It's alright, Master Mace,” Master Fisto smiled winningly. “No one has written a story like that about me either, and I am so jealous of Master Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“There's quite a few stories about you and your propensity for taking off your clothes, Kit,” Master Plo Koon remarked dryly.</p><p>“I know,” Fisto answered mischievously, “And they're so fantastic! I could totally see myself becoming an exotic dancer if I wasn't a member of the Order.”</p><p>“Please don't,” Mace said, exasperated. “I know you're joking, but some people in this room won't get the joke and <i>I</i> will have to deal with the fallout.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, you will” Master Yoda laughed, “Found it hilarious, I did.”</p><p>“But actually,” Mundi cut back in, “I still wanted to talk about that story. I was wondering—”</p><p>“Am I asleep right now? Are we really discussing a work of <i>fan</i> fiction in the council chambers?” Mace massaged his temples. He was getting a tension headache.</p><p>“—Does anyone know who wrote it? It is such an amazing story. It hasn't been updated in so long and I heard it was supposed to get a new update, a couple days ago.” Master Mundi continued as if Mace hadn't spoken over him.</p><p>“Vos and my former Padawan, Bant, have both mentioned it was written by Anakin Skywalker,” Fisto said cheerfully.</p><p>“Wrong they both are. Skywalker, write such a unique and creative piece, he could not.” Yoda contradicted.</p><p>“Someone's jealous,” Master Even Piell chimed in roughly.</p><p>“Jealous, I am not,” Yoda huffed.</p><p>“Well we can all agree on one thing: we desperately need an update, soon.” Fisto said plainly.</p><p>“Agreed,” Master Mundi said more enthusiastically than Mace had ever seen him.</p><p>“Aye,” Master Piell nodded.</p><p>“I, as well, would like to see any update,” Master Koon said deeply.</p><p>Master Rancisis nodded sleepily in agreement.</p><p>Mace covered his face and sighed.</p><p>“Outvoted are you,” Master Yoda said to Mace smugly. “Leave for Ryloth now, you must. Master Plo and his 104th battalion will go in support too, so quicker update, we can have.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Master Koon said sensibly, as if they weren't suddenly sending a whole extra <i>battalion</i> just so they could get the update to a fanfiction faster.</p><p>“I thought you said Skywalker wasn't the author,” Mace said petulantly. He knew he was whining a bit, but he was so <i>done</i>.</p><p>“Skywalker, the author is not,” Yoda said firmly. “But someone else on Ryloth, the author is.”</p><p>A few of the other councilors had looks of contemplation on their faces after Master Yoda's announcement.</p><p>“Before we start talking about another work of fiction, this council is dismissed,” Mace said, aggravated.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>